bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crunkus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Booker DeWitt page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 09:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Booker DeWitt's character infobox image If you want to change the image on the Booker DeWitt page, that's fine, but please don't upload your image over the picture of his statue in the The Columbian Archeological Society; that's not "a new version of the file." Instead, go the image in his page's gallery that looks just like yours, upload your new image file, and replace the picture in the character infobox with the new one. On a seperate note, I really wish you wouldn't replace the image with the new one. The other image of Booker holding the gun behind his head is larger, shows more of Booker's body and clothes, and shows how Booker's character model really looks (the other file has a strong orange tint from the sunset). Lastly, their was a recent, drawn out battle between how Booker should look that can be seen here, (https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/File:Booker_DeWitt_Ingame_Model.jpg), and I'd prefer not to bring it up again if you don't mind. Thank you for your consideration. Unownshipper (talk) 21:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I've been working on wikis for four years now. You just joined. There is a thing called canon, it means what actually happened and is supported by fact in the source material. Booker is white. A little part of him is Native American. The only instance he was ever cagey about it and was criticized was at Wounded Knee. It is the only source. You are speculating that he suffered racism. He did not. So please leave the wiki to the professionals unless you distinguish between canon and speculation. By the way, your grammar is terrible. If you want to be on the wiki, know when to capitalize and such. --Gearslover01 (talk) 02:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : If I want to bring this up I can. Just because you been here for 4 yaers doesn't mean others don't have the right to voice their opinion. And guess what, Ken Levine confirmed it on and audio interview. he even said he liked it when people talked about booker dewitt being part native american. This is from the craetive director himself. Crunkus (talk) 02:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You can't, it's speculation. Yes, Booker DeWitt's ancestry is Native American. That is already addressed. What is never told/shown is that Booker was segregated. If you have a link saying (from Ken Levine) that Booker was treated horribly all his life because people knew he was part Native American, than show it to me. You can't post anything you wan't to. Write your own fanfiction on your blog. This is a wiki, full of information. My four years being here is credibility, rules and knowledge of the wiki. Users like you who just start mess everything up. And if you want to add credible information, use correct grammar and capitalization. I can report you do the admins and they will listen to me. Give me a link to that "interview" then you may add the information with the link as a source and with correct grammar. Do it again without it and I will report you. --Gearslover01 (talk) 02:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : I agreed with the admin that bookers profile image should stay at is (which you added). But why the hysteria for adding a couple sentences. It says in that voxophone that booker was charged his entire life (or it followed him his entire life). So what's the big deal? I've never had so much hatred spewed my way for adding a sentence or two, which is not speculation, but in a voxophone. and the other part was said in ken levine in and interview. Geez Crunkus (talk) 02:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You have been reported I know what you are doing. You have signed out in order to edit the page. You have been reported to the administration. --Gearslover01 (talk) 02:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I accidently forgot to sign in. I don't have save password. I admit that it was me if that makes you feel better? Wasn't trying to do anything wrong? Either way, get off my talk page if you're not going to handle this in a civilized manner. I want conversation, not threats. Crunkus (talk) 02:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Leave the page alone. Your opinions and your speculation don't hold up. Why don't you create a blog and have the general wikia decide whether or not we should include that information. Regardless if it is right or wrong, what you are adding to the page is redundant (it has been said already) and full of grammatical errors. Are you aware of grammar? I highly doubt you do. --Gearslover01 (talk) 05:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) What I put stays. The game's story is told in voxophones. Booker was charged throughout his life that he was part native american. It's also mentioned that dewitt knows the sioux native american langauge and speaks it to a boy in a voxophone. This is aprt of his history. He was told throughout his life he was part native american and it also said that he knows the sioux native american language. This isn't speculation, this is fact. I will continue to keep this in his history biography, because that is exactly what it is. It's a pary of his history. He learned sioux and was told throughout his life he was of some native american ancestory. Crunkus (talk) 05:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Look at my most recent edit, I made a middle ground between us, you can stop editing now. --Gearslover01 (talk) 05:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) An Olive Branch I'm sorry for the recent editing war that occurred regarding the Booker DeWitt page. Soem personal attacks were made that I'm sure were just brought on my frustration rather than genuine malice. I'd like to vocalize the contesting party's viewpoints so hopefully this issue can be resolved on the Talk Pages instead of on the main pages themselves. To quote the Voxophone The True Color of My Skin: Your family tree shelters a teepee or two, doesn't it, son?' This lie, this calumny, had followed me all my life. Now, for some, this may be a clear indication that Comstock (and by extension, Booker) is at least part Native American, and he's just trying to deny it out of social prejudice. Others may see this recording as evidence of people consistenly saying that he "looks" Native American, but, in actuality, he is not (that it's just a misconception). That's not to say he was hiding anything his whole life. Either outcome is entirely likely. Booker speaks Sioux, this is a fact. Where he learned it is another story. Was he taught by a distant tribal relative or did he pick it up during his cavalry days to get an edge on the enemy? Again, either option could be argued. Because of these reasons, people view Booker's Native American ancestry as debatable. I think the creators left it deliberately vague so that people would question and discuss this. So that's the reason why contributors on this site are hesitant to make absolute statements like that, not out of prejudice against Native Americans or disrespect towards you. Unownshipper (talk) 08:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :What is wrong with what I put? Booker did go his whole live being charged being part native american. Booker also knows how to speak sioux. This isn't speculation, this is fact. Why is this being edited out? I do view it as disrepsctul that this can't be put as part of his history. This isn't speculation, thios was in the voxophones. Many parts of this wikipedia have info added that was part of the voxophone conversations. I don't understand why this can't be eited or why i'm being attacked by adding a couple sentinces to his history for adding this. I don't view what I added as epculation. It was in the voxophones. It sohuld be added to his history bio. He has been charged with being native american his whole life. Maybe he isn't one, but people charged him with it his whole life. And he knows how to speak sioux. This isn't speculation. He talked to a young boy with the sioux language. Why can't this be added? Crunkus (talk) 12:28, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not racist. Your information is redundant. It is mentioned in there already that he is part Native American and that he was stigmatized. You might want to look up the word redundant. But since you haven't and will not, it means "not or no longer needed or useful; superfluous." I'm not racist. You don't know me. You're being very immature and that photo is the best picture we have of a full front of Booker. I've been here for years, you've been here for a week. Let real editors do their job. You're information isn't needed. Thanks. --Gearslover01 (talk) 16:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) While I appreciate the stance, I requested a photo of Booker DeWitt to be more visual and straight foreword. Many of our photos on the wiki are unofficial. Look on the pages containing Sofia Lamb, Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, and Augustus Sinclair. They are all ripped g-mod models. Booker's picture needs to stay. --Gearslover01 (talk) 16:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : I said I would compromise and go half way. I keep the history page the way you want and we keep the old main bio page image up that you yourself orignally uploaded. I say that's a fair deal. After this, we go both our own ways. I say this is fair, no? Crunkus (talk) 16:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) This is not a game or a deal. Why are you so intent on having your place on Booker's page? Your information is ALREADY STATED, it's repetitive. And the picture I added is like any other characters. You need to stop. I'm not taking away your edits because I'm racist or I'm trying to play with you. I have been on this wiki for four years now and I know what kind of information is needed on this you amateur. --Gearslover01 (talk) 17:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : I don't care how long you been here. That doesn't give you the right to act the way you are. I laid out terms of what I would agree on. I keep the history the way you want and keep the image that you originally uploaded for booker. I think this ais a fair deal. So how about we go that route and both finally move on from this? These are fair terms, Crunkus (talk) 17:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) You are not an administrator here. You don't keep your say in what stays. I'm not making any deals with you. Your edits are not needed. I'm not the irrational one here. By the way, if you want to have a different picture placed on the page, you don't "upload" a new version of that picture, you delete code for the picture in edit and find a different picture. --Gearslover01 (talk) 17:18, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : I was wanting to negotiate somewhere in the middle since we disagree. You're not and administrator either. I can upload what I want. Unownshipper said I had the right too. I've talked to admins beofre about compromising and ti worked. I don't see what makes you so special. If you don't want the deal, then i'll continue to make edits. Crunkus (talk) 17:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Liar Unknownshipper has said NOWHERE that you could do this. He said that your information is debatable. Just so you know, I will win against the amateur that arrived here this week and thinks he knows everything. No one cares what you think about Booker, it is fact. Even if you were Native American no one cares. It's not fact. Fuck off. --Gearslover01 (talk) 17:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Good, then get off my talk page. If maybe you weren't such a meanie about all of this, then maybe I wouldn't be so militant. Either way. Get off my talk page. I'm through having a conversation with a bully. Crunkus (talk) 17:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm the bully? That's rich. Do you know what you look like? "LOL HAHAHAHAH I CAN EDIT WHATEVS I WANT ON BOOKERS PAGE!!!HAHAHAHAH IT STAYS HAHAHAHAAHAH." AND listen to me... you are editing the pictures WRONG!!!! You do not upload a different version! And Booker's new photo is just fine. --Gearslover01 (talk) 17:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, you call me names. and then cuss at me, Which you started by the way awhile back. I then gave in and said I would go half way. And the admin said the previous photo was fine. Look what he wrote above. I ended up agreeing with the picture you originally uploaded. Either way, we leave the bio the way you want and the picture the way I want (which you originally uploaded). That's the deal. That's my compromise. Okay so I edit the history in your way and you still mess with the history and photo. What do you want? My friend made that photo and she worked real hard on it. It's perfectly fine and just the picture we need. Stop trying to make your mark on his page. Make a blog, why don't you? --Gearslover01 (talk) 18:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) (You're probably going to say you work hard on adding the history but writing two sentences isn't hard). : No, this will be my last exchange with you, gears. You have called me names, cussed at me, called me a liar, threaten me with being banned and whatnot. You have used threats of and admin bringing the hammer down on me and told me to get lost and start my own blog. Over little things, I should add. Something yuou all started. I asked for compromise and you said no. I asked to keep the picture that the admin wrote above would be ok to keep (which originally i disagreed, but said that would be fine.) All you're doing at this point is bullying. I'm done having conversation with you. Crunkus (talk) 18:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Booker DeWitt's Ancestry Sorry to butt in, but this needs an intervention. Booker's ancestry is purported to be Native American by his old comrades in-game, and his ability to speak Sioux would also work towards that, but that's just what we have to note. We can't make the logical leap and assume Booker was in fact part Native American, since he himself does not admit it when talking about his ancestry. I will talk to Gears about this as well, but I recommend you avoid each other for a bit, since right now nothing productive will come from any exchange between you two. --Willbachbakal (talk) 18:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I read both Gears's and your talk page, and though you did offer a compromise, that was only in the later stages. You also insulted him and accused him of racism, which is unacceptable conduct. Gears was no saint either, which is why I'm asking you both to stop editing the Booker DeWitt page, if only for the next few days. --Willbachbakal (talk) 19:55, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : I'll stay out of gears path and will not edit bookers page. But I don't see the problem with he getting the biography history how he wanted and me keeping the booker musem picture up. The admin obove said he really would like for that picture to stay up in a similar debate and I now really like that picture too. I don't see this as unreasonable. Thanks Crunkus (talk) 20:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean Unownshipper? He's a veteran member of the Wiki, but not an admin (yet). I do, however, think that the museum screenshot of Booker is the better one, and want to keep it. --Willbachbakal (talk) 21:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC)